


Slowing Down

by respoftw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, PTSD, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? You didn't see that coming?”</p>
<p>Clint shook himself off and forced his feet to move from where they had frozen in the entrance to the new Avengers headquarters.  He shoved past the cocky bastard who looked far too good for someone that Clint had last saw riddled with bullet holes.  </p>
<p>“You, brat, are supposed to be dead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Avengers: Age of Ultron.
> 
> Also, I may have erased Laura from my mind when writing this so...*hand wave* go with it.

“What? You didn't see that coming?”

 

Clint shook himself off and forced his feet to move from where they had frozen in the entrance to the new Avengers headquarters. He shoved past the cocky bastard who looked far too good for someone that Clint had last saw riddled with bullet holes.

 

“You, brat, are supposed to be dead.”

 

Pietro shrugs, looking wholly unconcerned about the fact that Barton had damn near had a heart attack on seeing him.

 

“My sister. She is...more powerful than you know.”

 

Clint couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. He'd seen what Wanda could do. If that was the least of her powers then he hoped Cap was keeping a close eye on her. Power like that...it wouldn't do to get on her bad side.

 

“Well, whoopie for you kid. Try not to do anything so stupid again.”

 

Clint turned on his heels, ready to go and chew Cap out for not giving him a heads up that the Sokovian pain in his ass was suddenly alive and well.

 

A hand on his arm stopped him.

 

“The boy? He was unhurt?”

 

Pietro tried to avoid his gaze as Clint turned in surprise, eyes softening as he remembered the story Wanda had told them of the Maximoff twin's own brush with war.

 

“He's good.”

 

Pietro nodded, pulling away from him, heading back to wherever the hell he was staying. Clint watched him go. Now that he was really looking, he could see something different about the white haired speedster. The swagger was still there but it looked stilted, put on. Coming back from the dead couldn't be easy. Did Pietro even remember what it was like? Clint felt a sudden surge of protectiveness for the idiot.

 

“Hey, kid?” he called out, watching Pietro pause to listen. “You did good.”

 

*

 

Holy fucking Christ, Clint wanted to shoot this kid.

 

“What part of wait until Cap gives the call do you not understand? You need to be patient, you can't be running into the fray without thinking all the time, Maximoff!”

 

Clint threw his training bow on to the ground as he followed Pietro into the locker room. (He really does not want to be carrying a weapon right now, Wanda would be pissed if he were to shoot her brother.) Pietro laughed as he stripped off his sweat soaked top.

 

“Calm yourself. It was just training. I run. That's what I do.”

 

“Yeah, well what you do got yourself fucking killed last time so how about you actually listen to us for once.”

 

Clint regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

You didn't mention his death to Pietro. After five minutes with the kid, Tony had recognised the signs of PTSD right away. He had sat the team down that night and explained what they needed to do to help. Number one on that list? Do not talk about what happened until he is ready to bring it up himself.

 

Pietro had jolted as if an electric shock had just passed through his entire body. His face was almost purple with anger, contrasting shockingly with his white hair. Clint suddenly found himself pinned against the wall as Pietro zoomed towards him, fists tangled in Clint's top.

 

“Shut up. You shut up about what you know nothing about or I'll...”

 

“You'll what?” _Fuck it_ , Barton thought, _I may as well_. “You'll hit me? Hey, if that's gonna help you work out whatever the hell you've got going on, then do it.”

 

Pietro cursed as he let Clint fall to the floor and stalked out the room.

 

“You need to slow down, Pietro. Otherwise you won't see it coming.”

 

*

 

It's late. Clint should be celebrating with the rest of the team. They've just had their first mission as a new group and they defeated the bad guys. Looking at Pietro, Clint wouldn't go so far as to call it a success though.

 

He'd been surprised when Wanda had left Pietro in his care to join the rest of the party. She had smirked at him, that discomforting all knowing look in her eyes. _I am not who he needs_ , she had said. Clint had protested at the suggestion that _he_ was who Pietro needed. Wanda had laughed, a sad sound, as she stroked her hand through her brothers hair. _Did you really not see this coming?_

 

The scary thing was, Clint hadn't.

 

At least not this part of it. The breakdown Pietro had on the field, collapsing mid battle because he had pushed himself too fast, too hard? Yeah, Clint had saw that coming. The terror that Clint felt when he saw Pietro fall? The panic that gripped him as he sprinted towards the fallen body? The relief that flooded him when he got Pietro to safety? Clint hadn't seen those coming at all.

 

Pietro wakes, arms flailing as if he was still fighting the doom bots.

 

Clint grabs at his arms, pinning Pietro's wrists in his grip.

 

“Easy kid. You need to slow down.”

 

Pietro starts to gasp, struggling to get air into his lungs. “T-teach me. Help me slow down.”

 

Clint pulls him into an embrace.

 

“I've got you.”

 

*

 

It's been months since that night. The night that Clint had held Pietro in his arms, helping him to stave off a panic attack as their friends celebrated in another room.

 

Yet here they are again.

 

The team are partying downstairs, Rhodey no doubt perfecting his story of heroics for future gatherings, while Clint and Pietro are alone again.

 

Pietro is half naked, grinning as he unbuckles Clint's belt, still shaking with adrenaline from the residual energy of the battle.

 

“Did you see their faces as their precious stone vanished in front of them? I love looking at their faces.”

 

Pietro exclaims in victory as he throws the belt onto the floor, earning an amused snort from Clint.

 

“Yeah, brat, I saw. It was very impressive.”

 

Pietro flops onto the bed, legs splayed obscenely as he gestures to his bulging trousers.

 

“Well, I am very impressive. Now, are you going to help me slow down?”

 

Clint grins wickedly as he kicks his trousers to the floor, enjoying the feel of Pietro's eyes on his body. This is his favourite part of missions. Coming home with Pietro and helping the speedster come back to normal speed by taking him apart as slowly as he can manage.

 

They'll join the team afterwards, once they're sated and Pietro is lax and lazy. The team know not to disturb the two men immediately post mission. In fact, they've learned to knock before entering any room with a closed door after one too many inadvertent eyefuls.

 

In the meantime, Clint kneels over Pietro, gaze hungry.

 

“I'm going to see you come. But not for at least half an hour.”

 

The needy whine that falls from Pietro's mouth is like music to Clint's ears.

 

He may not have ever seen this coming but he can't imagine his life without it.


End file.
